User blog:DanceGuy151/Melanie Martinez Wiki: A History
As this wiki is now over 3 years old and many of you have joined within the last year, I figured I'd write about this wiki's short history. I'll add to this blog as new events arise so it can be as comprehensive as possible. Note: This blog is currently unfinished and I will continue making edits until the complete history is held here. The Creation - October 27, 2014 This wiki was created on October 27, 2014, just two weeks after I had joined Fandom. I wasn't exactly the most experienced (or mature, for that matter) user at the time, and I still cringe at some of the choices I made back then, or just the ways I edited. For example, I would type out all of the lyrics for songs rather than copy and paste them from other websites. As you can imagine, this took longer than necessary. For quite some time, I was doing everything on my own, which is quite lonely. At this time, Melanie was also pretty unknown so the chances were low of other users coming to join the wiki. I grew bored after adding the pages for the Dollhouse EP and its songs as well as for Melanie, and I became relatively inactive on the wiki until January 1st. The First User - January 1, 2015 January 1st was when the first user joined on the wiki, and as you can imagine I was pretty excited. This was the first wiki I had founded, and someone was noticing my work! This made me become active again, as I was excited that maybe the wiki could be successful after all. This person didn't make any edits after that day, but I probably wouldn't even still be on this wiki if it wasn't for them. After this, things were relatively quiet. Occasionally a user or two would join, but activity was still quite low. It was around this time that I created all of the pages for the unreleased songs we knew about. The page count was growing quickly, and I believe reached 50 sometime around this time. The First Administrators and the Early Cry Baby Era - May 2, 2015 That April, LaurenLlama15 joined, and was the most helpful user in the wiki's history. At the time, the wiki didn't go through formal administrator applications and I instead hired people on a whim, so I decided to hire her as the first administrator. She turned out to be a very good administrator, but eventually went inactive without notice and now no longer belongs to the staff. She still sometimes visits the wiki from time to time. The next administrator Clawdeen Ghoul would be employed on June 5, using the same process. He was actually one of the first users on the wiki, joining in February that year. He is also no longer a part of the team due to inactivity. During the early Cry Baby Era, the wiki was flooded with anonymous contributors, but rarely few registered users. This was a period of vandalism due to a low number of administrators and registered users to counteract harmful edits made by anonymous contributors. Throughout July, as the wiki grew, many new users joined and this wiki started to become quite active. This was largely a result of the Melanie Martinez Wiki Contest. It was also sometime around this time that the wiki reached 100 pages (I'll try to find the exact date later). Melanie Martinez Wiki Contest - July 13, 2015 The Melanie Martinez Wiki Contest could be considered the event that drew in the most users. I advertised the contest on the wiki's growing Instagram account, which also drew attention to that account. The contest began on July 13, 2015 and ended on August 12th. Over 100 people entered, and at the time the blog had more comments than any pages on the wiki. One of the winners was ArianaGrandeNo1Fan, and I currently am unable to find information on who the other two were. Category:Blog posts